Just rewards
by PrimesSPARROW
Summary: Barricade wants a certain Autob commander, but the lengths he goes to do it could have bad results No SEX - spark merges only


Title: **Just rewards**  
Category: Movies » Transformers  
Author: PrimesSPARROW  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

A/N: Only kissing and spark merges are in my stories

Summary: Barricade uses every dirt trick in the book to finally get Optimus Prime's spark, but will he be able to keep him once he has him.

Just Rewards

**Chapter one**

**(Optimus Prime's POV)**

I am not utterly sure, how I have come to be held prisoner by my brother's shock trooper, Barricade. I only know I am chained and shackled; and that the chains are reinforced with energon. I have no idea where I am, Barricade was smart to offline all my weapons.

I look up as I hear movement; Barricade stalked over with something in a bowl. I was hungry; I hadn't had any energon in what felt like days. I was tired; I was running on low energy as it was.

"You must have some energon; I need for you to have your strength for what I have planned for you." Barricade said with a sneer, as he feed the energon to me.

I drank it down avariciously; not caring if I looked selfish or not. I did however wonder if I would be tortured, or where my brother was?

"Where is my brother?" I asked after as he fixed another cube of energon into the bowl.

"He has nothing to do with this; I am not even involved in the war. I disappeared from radar; so I could do my own thing." Barricade replied.

"Your own thing... And what exactly is your own thing, Barricade; capturing me and what then?" I demanded.

He laughed, but it almost sounded like a veiled cackle instead. He ran his fingers down my face, running a clawed finger down my cheek plates. He cut my cheek plate with his clawed finger, thus making energon bleed from my cheek plate.

I refused to cry out or wince, if anything my optics might have brightened in anger.

"You're not going to give me a little moan from that?" Barricade asked, as he shrugged, and slowly ran his glossa over my cheek.

He took in the energon, which trickled down my face. He groaned, while he licked my cheek plate. I couldn't tell you how sickened I felt, with him doing that to me.

His one claw ran down my one servo, then down my leg tracing my flames. He had an almost feral look in his red ominous looking optics; while he grabbed my face forcing me to look at him.

"You will look at me, Prime; I have wanted this for so long. I have waited for the day, when you'd be like this in chains and helpless." Barricade remarked, as he grabbed me by my armor and pulled me against him.

I snarled and tried to move away, but he held me in place. He moved his sharp fangs, fangs just like my brother had. I felt him bite my neck cables, as his claws worked their way through my wiring in my neck. He chuckled at my reactions then.

"You're not reacting the way I would like you too, Optimus; but that will change." Barricade answered.

I glared at him.

"NEVER..." I snarled.

He laughed once more, and then his next words chilled and made my spark race and surge potently.

"I will show you darkness; I will show you pain, suffering, all the debauched torture and grief you can imagine. And you will love it, my dear, dear Optimus, almost as much as you will love me." Barricade replied matter of factly.

oooooooooo

**(Optimus' cell – Normal POV)**

Optimus glanced around; he needed to desperately figure out how to get out of this place. He growled, when he tried to pull on the chains. He wasn't going anywhere, not with the chains being reinforced with energon. He vented heavily, as he heard the cell door open; and after that Barricade strolled in.

Optimus took particular notice, that he looked rather delighted with himself.

"My Autobots will find me, Barricade." Optimus snarled.

"Don't bet on it, your commlinks are down, and you are very far below the surface. I made sure this place would never be found, especially for what I plan on doing to you." Barricade said as he gripped Optimus' face. "You belong to me now, Prime; and you will beg me in the end for me to make you my mate." Barricade snarled, as he looked at the scar on Optimus' face.

He gently rubbed the scar, while Optimus looked skeptical at him along with being appalled by the very idea of it.

"I will NEVER be your mate, Barricade." Optimus snarled, as Barricade sneered; while his clawed finger ran down the scar once more opening up the wound.

"Never is a long time Optimus; but you will come around. You will scream my name in both pain and passion, once I am finished with you Optimus; you will know exactly where you stand with me." Barricade remarked. "You see, I have learned a few twisted things from your brother; he knows how to get desired results; and you better believe so do I." He growled, his claw digging into Optimus' cheek even more.

Optimus fought back the urge to wince from the pain, he stared irately at Barricade. Barricade smirked then, which unnerved Optimus slightly. Optimus growled like a feral animal, when he felt Barricade running his glossa over the reopened scar on his face.

"I do wish you wouldn't make me hurt you so much, I really don't like scaring your face or body up to badly. Of course, as I said I will be teaching you all things, things you will come to love and beg for." Barricade replied, as he slowly ran his claw up to Optimus' ear finial.

The action made Optimus shiver involuntarily, because his ear finials were sensitive. Barricade saw his reaction, and smirked smugly.

"You have NOT won anything, Barricade; so wipe that smirk off of your face or..." Optimus started to say.

Barricade laughed then.

"Or what...?" Barricade demanded, as he ran his claw all over Optimus' chassis.

"If I wasn't chained up you'd see what I would do, hunter." Optimus snapped with every word dripping with distain.

Barricade shrugged and then dripped some contents of a small vile into a bowl of energon, Optimus growled lowery then.

"I will not drink that, Barricade." he hissed.

Silence and then laughter...

"You don't have to Optimus, I can force feed you through your port; if I have too." Barricade said in a snarky tone.

"You're despicable Barricade..." was all Optimus could reply with.

Barricade chuckled.

"I'm a Decepticon Optimus; I will do everything I can to make you mine; even if that means breaking your spirit and your body to do it." Barricade said, as he tried to get Optimus to open his mouth. "Come on, don't make me feed you by your port, I know all mechs hate it and you're no exception." he remarked. "Now OPEN...!" he shouted.

Optimus narrowed his optics, and refused.

"Very well..." Barricade growled, as he opened Optimus' port shoving a funnel in his port; and poured the energon in.

Optimus felt it burn his systems.

"What is this?" Optimus demanded from Barricade.

"An old Cybertronian drug used for torture, it burns doesn't it?" he asked the Prime.

"NO..." Optimus snapped right back at the shock trooper.

"Yes, it does; don't lie to me, Prime." Barricade remarked, as he watched the energon disappear into his port. "All in now, I will wait for it to take effect now." he replied, as he leaned in and pressed his lips against Prime's.

Optimus' bright blue optics widened, however what Barricade wasn't sure of, was if it was due to his pain or not?

"You keep saying you want me as a mate; if that were true why are you torturing me to get what you want?" Optimus demanded.

Barricade moved closer toward the Prime.

"I told you before, just because I want you as my mate; that doesn't make me less of a Decepticon." Barricade said.

"So you do this to all potential mates; or am I just the lucky one?" Optimus snapped.

Barricade chuckled.

"You're an Autobot leader and a Prime; I have to make you squirm a little." Barricade explained, as he opened Optimus' chest plates; making Optimus more than a little nervous at that. "Would you just relax, I am not going to kill you! What the slag would be the point to killing you, when I want you as a mate, glitch head?" Barricade snapped, as he reached into Optimus' chest cavity and found what he wanted... his spark.

Barricade moved his claw close to the Prime's spark; it was beautiful Barricade had to admit that. He ran his fingers over Optimus' spark, tendrils broke apart, and wrapped around his claw. He watched in wonder, as they pulled wanting Barricade's claw. He smirked at Optimus.

"Your spark is lonely, isn't it?" Barricade asked Optimus, as the Prime looked away having no intentions of answering him.

It didn't matter Barricade was right, his spark was longing for another to soothe its pain. He looked away, he didn't want to let on to the Con hunter he was lonely. How he had longed for someone to help him, he wanted a mate.

Barricade stopped playing with the tendrils, and just watched the Autobot leader. He refused to look at Barricade, even when he was playing with his spark tendrils. Barricade snarled not liking the fact Optimus was getting the upper hand on this situation.

"You can ignore me all you want, Optimus; sooner or later you will love me. You want someone who can handle you; well I most definitely can handle you." Barricade replied his optics landing and locking on Optimus'.

It was then Barricade realized his suspicions were confirmed, the old Cybertronian drug was working; it was burning his inner workings. But the fool mech was too proud to let himself moan or anything in front of him.

"I know it hurts you, Prime; stop letting your pride get in the way. Come on; give me one moan just for me..." Barricade remarked, as he moved toward his ear finial whispering making Optimus shiver. "Soon dear Optimus, you won't just moan you'll scream; I want to witness the great Optimus Prime come undone just for me." Barricade replied.

"You're sick and twisted, Barricade." Optimus growled.

"Maybe I am, but you know what...You're going to want this sick and twisted mech very soon, and then no one else will do your spark will willingly long for me." Barricade said.

Optimus felt the burning sensations grow worse; he wasn't even sure that Cybertronian drug had existed anymore. He had outlawed it, because it was cruel and unusual punishment for any mech. He winced slightly, and he cursed himself the second he did. Barricade had a smug expression on his face.

Optimus felt something prick his energon lines then, his optics widened in sudden fear then. He was injecting something else into his energon lines; Optimus felt the ice cold prickly surge of fear, wrap around his spark.

"What are you doing now?" Optimus demanded.

"Another drug, do you remember the injection Hook was famous for making?" asked Barricade.

Optimus' optics widened in horror, he slowly understood what Barricade was getting at.

"No, you injected me with that compound that distorts reality, you are demented Barricade." Optimus replied with a growl, as his optics grew heavy then.

Barricade simply smirked at his words.

"Recharge Optimus, because when you online things will be awfully different; and your reality will become unspeakably unstable. Then we shall see how you handle things, after that happens to you." Barricade growled, as he glanced over at Optimus; who had since fallen into a deep recharge oblivious for now of the coming onslaught, he would be giving thanks to Hook's infamous injection.

Optimus onlined with a start, he heard voices as he tried to focus his optics.

"You're finally up brother, my master and I were waiting a long time; we do not like waiting." Megatron snarled.

Optimus glanced up at his brother.

"I killed your master, Megatron." Optimus replied.

"Did you Optimus, then why is he right here?" Megatron demanded of his younger brother.

Optimus' optics widened as the fallen walked up, he held his spear in hand.

"You're not real, you're not; I killed you." Optimus whispered.

"Keep telling yourself that, Prime..." Megatron remarked sourly.

Optimus couldn't judge the speed in which the fallen used, he raised his servo with the spear; and it hit its target. The spear protruded out his back; the pain was incredible. He made a whining sound as the fallen yanked the spear out of him. Optimus' world his very fears were coming alive, he couldn't run from his fears now; they would eat him alive now.

"You're not real..." Optimus mumbled once more, while the fallen and Megatron laughed.

Megatron lifted his claw, and there lying lifeless were Samuel James Witwicky and Mikaela Banes. Optimus shook his head frowning, as he brought up a shaky servo; while his brother plopped their unresponsive bodies in his hand. Optimus frowned, and then ran a finger over their mangled bodies.

"I...I failed you...I do not understand, what is happening to me. Barricade said he went by himself away from you, but if you're here then he lied to me." Optimus mumbled not really speaking to anyone now. "I am so sorry Sam..." Optimus whispered

Barricade watched Optimus, knowing he was deep in the drug's power; he was seeing things that weren't really happening now. The drug was making Optimus live his greatest fears; Barricade smirked while he watched Optimus' reactions.

"He is a Decepticon; he wouldn't tell me the truth. He said he wanted me as a mate..." Optimus started to say; until his older brother cruelly laughed at him.

"And what, in that incredibly mixed up processor of yours makes you think a Decepticon would lower himself to mate with you of all mechs?" Megatron demanded, as Optimus cringed at his brother's cruelty.

Megatron could be so slagging cruel, when he wanted to be. Optimus frowned then, and then looked back at Sam and Mikaela. Energon tears began to roll down his face, Megatron snarled at that as did the fallen.

"How weak and pathetic you are, Optimus." Megatron snarled.

"So you keep saying, Megatron; perhaps I am weak and pathetic. I allowed myself to get captured; I allowed Sam and Mikaela to be killed by you. I believed somewhere deep inside of you still housed the old Megatron, my brother. I was wrong to think any Decepticon could change, you can't none of you can." Optimus said. "Not even Barricade..." Optimus whispered, as the mech was exhausted his circuits confused and fried from the drugs.

Barricade had heard every word, he snarled at the Prime's words. That was not the response he wanted; he wanted Optimus to grow dependent on him not leery of him.

"I wanted the old Megatron back, the Megatron I loved as my equal." Optimus said softly making Megatron sneer at him.

"You will NEVER be my equal, you who are a worthless piece of scrap metal; why you were gifted with being a Prime I will never know. You worthless slag heap do not even belong even leading the Autobots." Megatron snarled, while Optimus tried to move away from his brother to get away from his remarks.

"Going somewhere you wretched Prime?" the fallen growled, as Optimus bumped into something.

"Leave him alone, Megatron; you slagging pit spawned glitch." another voice growled.

Optimus saw Ironhide walking up his cannons whirling to life, but unfortunately his brother beat him to it firing his fusion cannon into the chest of Ironhide. Optimus looked on in total horror as his weapons specialist slowly offlined right in front of him.

"I tried Optimus..." Ironhide whispered, as the bulky weapons specialist collapsed onto the ground; his life force draining from his optics.

"Hide...No." Optimus yelled in anger and pain, as he tried to go to Ironhide; but was stopped by Megatron.

Megatron grabbed his younger brother, and then slammed him head first into the wall. Optimus crumbled onto the floor; his servos shaking as he crawled to the corner of the cell. He curled up into a ball; he was beyond angry, scared and confused. This place was confusing him, he knew this wasn't real; but the pain was real to him. He felt every bit of the pain, it was a living being. It would crawl up into his spark; it would fester inside of him like an infection. It felt like it was a dream; an atrocious nightmare; that he just couldn't awake from. It had to be a nightmare, Ironhide was gone but he couldn't be gone not Ironhide. Optimus felt strong servos pull him up, they held him tenderly. No, it was a trick; he would soon be wounded again of that he was sure of. He felt someone pushing him down onto his back; a gentle claw caressing his side.

"Aren't you going to respond to me?" Barricade asked.

Optimus glanced up, his optics dimming slightly.

"Why should I you've all taken everything else from me; why should this be any different. I have fought for millennia losing everything I ever cared for; I don't care anymore. I am too tired of this war, of everything that goes with it." Optimus said, sighing heavily his intakes cycling wildly. "Just do whatever it is you want to do, and be done with I just don't care anymore." Optimus replied in a broken tone.

The real Barricade watched and listened; while Optimus talked to whoever he thought he was talking to. Optimus' optics dimming as sadness obviously was gripping his spark.

Barricade glanced down at the antidote in his claw; he then looked back at the tormented Autobot. He snarled, and then stomped over toward him. He stabbed the needle into his main energon line, and pushed the Autobot back onto his back.

"Recharge, you slagging idiot." Barricade replied.

"Why...?" Optimus asked. "Why are you doing this to me, Barricade? What have I ever done to you to warrant such actions like this...Please explain this to me?" Optimus asked.

"You haven't done anything to me, slagger; nothing you saw was real it was the drug." Barricade growled.

Optimus fell silent then.

"So why haven't you taken what you wanted from me then?" Optimus asked softly the effects of the injection hitting him.

Silence…..

Optimus fought it for a while, then exhaustion won out and he fell into recharge.

(Hours later)

Optimus onlined his optics, slowly focusing them to take in his surroundings. He was still chained and shackled; he glanced around his cell not seeing Barricade wondering why? He was desperately low on fuel; he wanted and needed his strength up. If an escape plan presented itself; he wanted to be ready to move on it.

However Barricade was smart, he purposely kept him low on energy. He tilted his head to see the cell door opening. Barricade walked in carrying energon once more; he didn't hand it to Optimus like he sometimes did. Optimus watched Barricade sit on the floor, and then start to drink it in front of him.

Optimus frowned, starving a mech or femme was cruel, but he was a Decepticon what did Optimus expect from him.

"You will never change, none of you can." Optimus snapped.

Barricade looked up; that was unexpected.

"What...Do you want some?" Barricade asked.

Optimus growled, he was playing games with him now.

"All you have to do is come over to me, let me feed you..." he started to say.

"NO...!" Optimus roared.

"Suit yourself Optimus, but know this you have to meet me at least halfway to get energon." Barricade remarked bitterly.

"Your trying to belittle me for fuel, you're cruel, Con." Optimus snarled.

Barricade glanced at Optimus; he wasn't even calling him by his name now. That was not what he wanted; he wanted Optimus to depend on him for everything.

Optimus moved away from Barricade, his spark was racing, he felt sick; and he was hungry. His optics dimmed, when he moved away from the shock trooper.

Barricade didn't look really amused with Optimus' actions of moving away from him. Barricade got up and stalked toward the Prime, his optics blazing with fury. He grabbed Optimus by his servo and slammed him against the wall.

"Do not test me, Prime; no one will find you now EVER. This is your new home, and I am all you have to depend on for everything." Barricade snarled as he saw Optimus' optics dim at the words. "Now refuel, we have a lot to do today." Barricade ordered releasing him dropping the bowl into the Prime's hands.

Optimus looked at the bowl and shrugged, he wanted the fuel. He didn't care if it was poisoned or not, besides Barricade drank from it; and he did say he wanted him alive. He wasn't caring in least about manners, he was hungry. Optimus looked over at Barricade, he was watching him oddly and didn't understand why?

"What...?" Optimus snapped.

"Why do you fight me, why don't you just give in to me?" he demanded.

"I will NEVER give in to you, Barricade." Optimus hissed, as Barricade was on him in a matter of seconds.

Barricade grabbed the bowl of energon, and downed the energon himself. Optimus' optics dimmed, he needed that energon for energy. He snarled at Barricade trying to keep him away from him. However without energon he was helpless; and whatever Barricade had in store for him, he would have to endure.

"You better behave, Prime; now GET UP!" Barricade ordered yanking the exhausted Prime to his pedes. "I wonder what your Autobots will do without you now? Will Ironhide take your place as leader? Because as I said you will never want to leave me, once I am done with you. You won't need those chains, or shackles; you will want only me." Barricade remarked, as he pressed Optimus against the wall.

Silence...

"You will never understand anything that is decent or pure, you're a Con!" Optimus roared. "You just take what you want, you do not understand what it means to be a mate to another. You do not force things on a potential mate; you treat them as an equal and with love and respect." Optimus remarked his tone pained and heartbroken. "You keep me a prisoner here, my men and the humans will think I offlined somewhere. My Scout and Sam and Mikaela will be upset as well, you're supposed to trust a mate will not leave you not force one here." Optimus replied bitterly.

Barricade snarled then.

"You listen to me, we do things differently, Prime." Barricade snapped with a sneer.

"So I've noticed..." Optimus remarked.

Barricade slammed his fists into the walls, both fist were close to Optimus' face.

"You belong to me now, and nothing you say or do will change that. GET USED TO IT, PRIME; BECAUSE YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE!" Barricade yelled, as he snarled and left the cell leaving Optimus alone, sore and lonely.

Optimus glanced up hearing the door open, two massive and intimidating figures Optimus watched stalk in. Optimus glanced over and gasped seeing Skywarp and Thundercracker, they walked up toward the helpless Prime. He was so low on energon; he hadn't a chance in pit to keep them off of him. Barricade lied to him once more; he wondered what game the shock trooper was playing now.

"I can't believe he hid Optimus from Megatron, I mean hello he has him chained up and weakened. Megatron could kill him so easily, but no he has to be stupid and keep him to himself." Skywarp snarled as he reached over grabbing Optimus' face.

"Get off me..." Optimus snarled.

"Tough talk, you're weak even we can see that, Prime." Thundercracker remarked, as he took his smaller blade out; and cut into Optimus' armor making him wince.

Thundercracker made deep wounds, which made energon pool. He was already weakened this would just add to it. Optimus' optics dimmed, he wanted out of this nightmare.

Optimus could feel everything they did to him; he tried to use his reserve strength to fight them off.

"Oh get a load of this; he's trying to fight us." Skywarp mused.

Optimus snarled, and with his ounce of reserve power; he grabbed Thundercracker with his chains trying to take the Con's head off.

Skywarp grabbed Optimus, and smashed him against the wall. He sank to the floor badly wounded; while Skywarp pointed his blaster at Optimus' chest plates.

"Time to end you, Prime..." Skywarp hissed just as cannon blast hit his wings knocking him flat on to his face.

Thundercracker snarled seeing Barricade with his cannon pointing at them.

"What the slag are you doing?" Thundercracker demanded.

"No one touches Optimus; but me understand?" Barricade demanded.

"You weak fool, he's Megatron's greatest enemy, and what are you thinking?" Thundercracker retorted.

"He belongs to me you piece of slag." Barricade remarked as his optics went to Optimus; he spotted the injuries and snarled. "You injured him!" Barricade roared, as he let loose firing at the two seekers.

"You're a fool Barricade, what makes you think he will ever care about you. You're a Decepticon, do you honestly think he will forget all the gruesome murders of his Autobots you've done. He will never ever love you, and that's what you want, isn't it?" Skywarp demanded.

Silence...

"You're twisted..." Skywarp accused.

"You're wasting your time anyway; the government officials of this planet are kicking the Autobots off the planet." Skywarp replied as Optimus cautiously glanced up then.

"Why...?" Optimus asked weakly.

"They don't trust you anymore then they trust us." Skywarp answered.

Optimus looked away; he knew tensions had gotten way out of hand with the humans. He had no idea they were this bad, he had remember Lennox and Epps being a little standoffish lately; was that really why?

He didn't know what to say, he felt betrayed his emotions rising greatly.

"What's wrong the truth hurt, Optimus; you're monsters just like us; admit it." Thundercracker snapped with a sneer.

"I am not a monster..." Optimus whispered.

It was then Optimus' optics landed on Barricade's; and all Barricade saw was sadness and despair in those blue optics of his.

"I know we do not belong here, but we have no other home now. Where are we supposed to go, where are my men supposed to do now?" Optimus asked.

Skywarp shrugged, and just looked at Optimus.

"Maybe the humans will kill them and put them out of their misery." Thundercracker chuckled.

Barricade had heard enough out of the seekers;

Barricade fired ripping their sparks from their bodies.

Optimus glanced away.

"What are we going to do?" was all Optimus said.

Barricade looked away, the seekers were right Optimus would never love him. Barricade brought in a rather big bowl of energon for Optimus. He also tried his best to patch him up; he tried fixing the cuts the seekers had caused. Then he removed the chains from Optimus' body, and then the shackles as well.

"You're free to go; you don't belong here with me. I don't know what I was thinking we're enemies not mates." Barricade remarked as he walked slowly toward the cell door.

"Wait..." Optimus said softly as Barricade stopped moving, but didn't turn around. "Please face me, Barricade, please." Optimus replied.

Barricade turned, and walked back toward Prime.

Optimus slowly and shakily got to his pedes every action putting him in agony, his optics pleading now as they locked with the shock trooper's.

"You helped me, you didn't have too but you did." Optimus remarked.

Barricade nodded.

"Help me warn my Autobots, and I will stay with you as you wish." Optimus replied.

Barricade nodded, and made sure Optimus drank every last drop of the energon so he'd have his strength up.

He put his servos around Optimus helping him; as Barricade glanced over at the two seekers with a smirk.

**(Several minutes later)**

Thundercracker and Skywarp sat up fixing their chest plates.

"Tell me something why does he want Optimus so badly?" Thundercracker demanded.

"I don't know, and how the slag did we get roped into helping him win his spark over?" Skywarp mumbled.

Thundercracker chuckled.

"Megatron and Starscream wanted no part in it, the only reason Megatron didn't order his death was because he found it amusing his brother would be falling in love with a Decepticon." Skywarp remarked.

"I hope he has enough of that drug in the energon to pull off; that huge of a reality distorter on Optimus." Thundercracker replied.

"Well Megatron had Shockwave and Soundwave made a false body of Optimus, to make the Autobots think Optimus was killed; and torn apart." Skywarp replied.

"I was surprised Megatron agreed to do that much for Barricade." Thundercracker mused.

"He caught him in a good mood..." Skywarp replied shrugging with a smirk.

**(Autobot base)**

Starscream and Megatron flew the fake body of Optimus, and they dropped it on the ground where all the Autobots and humans could see their last hope was destroyed.

"Your leader is dead Autobots, it's over and finished." Megatron snarled, as he disappeared with Starscream following him.

Ratchet and Ironhide walked slowly up to the mangled corpse of their leader, and friend; pain plastered on their face plates. Ironhide dropped to his knees, his spark breaking as everyone was lost not knowing what to do now.

"What are we going to do without a leader and our Prime?" Sideswipe asked, his golden brother walked up and grabbed his servo.

"You have to take over Ironhide..." Sunstreaker whispered.

"I do not want leadership; I will never be able to lead like Optimus did." Ironhide remarked.

"Yo we'z has a Prime yo the kid is a human Prime." Mudflap replied as the Autobots glanced at each other realizing he was right.

Sam had activated the Matrix, and only a Prime can do that. Ratchet asked Lennox and Epps to go to the college retrieve Sam. They also had to have Sam pack up everything; he would be living on the base now for the rest of his life.

They also knew Sam would probably react badly to Optimus' death once more. They all did to be quite honest; they all knew it could happen, he was fair from invincible.

**(Barricade and Optimus)**

Starscream had a small craft ready for Barricade and Optimus, once Optimus believed all his Autobots were slaughtered by the humans.

Barricade knew he had to be careful, if Optimus ever learned the truth he wasn't sure what the Prime would do to him.

Barricade began while Optimus recharged, focusing on what to feed his processors. He kept saying the same thing every time Optimus recharged, until the drug held onto the scenario.

They headed for the base, and that's when the drug worked. What Optimus was actually seeing and what the drug was showing him were two different things.

He saw human troops firing their weapons at his troops and friends. They offlined one by one, even his little scout was offlined. He saw Sam and Mikaela being arrested for treason for befriending them, when Sam fought and tried to get away. He was punched in the face by one of the armed men.

Optimus was shocked and outraged.

"We have to help him and Mikaela, please." Optimus replied, as Barricade tried to pull him away they heard shots ring out.

They saw Mikaela and Sam on the ground, as blood pooled beneath them. Optimus emptied his tanks right then and there; he had lost everyone he loved.

"Get me out of here please, Cade." Optimus begged.

Barricade held onto Optimus tightly, and they made their way back to where the small ship was.

Once they were inside the ship, Barricade made Optimus lay down. He gave the Prime energon, this time though the energon was not spiked and the Prime merely slipped into recharge from sadness and loss.

Barricade put the ship on automatic and joined Optimus on the berth. He saw the blue energon tears running down Optimus' face plates; and for one minute he suddenly felt guilty for what he had done. The feeling passed however for he was a Decepticon, he took what he wanted no matter what. The Autobots were spared; they weren't really killed in reality.

Barricade wrapped his servos around Optimus pulling him closer. Optimus instinctively went to Barricade, it was then he heard chest plates open. Barricade smirked, and opened his chest plates too.

Something kept nagging at Optimus through his processors, why would his Autobots be destroyed; when the Decepticons went free? Something was not right here, think...!

"That's it; give me your spark forget what happened now..." Barricade whispered as he suddenly found Optimus' energon blade against his spark.

"You know I have to ask myself, why were Skywarp and Thunder without their wing leader? Then I have to ask myself, why were my Autobots destroyed to begin with? Skywarp and Thundercracker said they were exiling us, correct? Then why didn't they come for me or even ask Sam where I was? It was almost like they thought I was offlined already, isn't Barricade?" Optimus demanded, as he got up still pointing his weapon at Barricade. "You tricked me; you will never be anything but a lying cheating Con; you're just like my brother only worse. He never pretended to care; I knew where I stood with him. You are more evil; you force your own way on others. You tried to sparkmerge by lies, when and if I sparkmerge again. It will be with someone I love and want to be with. It will not be because I was force, drugged or tricked into it." Optimus snarled. "Now turn this tub around, we're going back to Earth!" Optimus ordered.

Barricade snarled, and lunged at Optimus who was ready for it. Optimus slammed his energon sword into the shock trooper's chest.

Barricade frowned, his optics flashed with pain.

"I may be a Con, but I still cared in my own way." Barricade whispered as he went offline.

"You never loved anyone, Barricade." Optimus snarled.

Optimus went to the control panel; he took the controls off of automatic and took the ship back to Earth. After he landed the ship, he headed for where his jets were from Jetfire. Then he blasted off toward the base. He was heading back to base and the one mech; he did want... Ironhide.

**(Autobot base)**

Sam stood looking at the mangled body of 'Optimus' tears ran down his face.

"This can't be happening this shouldn't be happening; he was given a second chance at life!" Sam roared.

Ratchet and Ironhide looked at Sam with wide optics.

"We need a Prime and leader, Sam you are a human Prime." Ratchet said softly, while Ironhide could only stare at Optimus' body.

"I never got to tell him how I truly felt about him." Ironhide replied.

"Then tell me now..." Optimus replied as he landed. "I am very anxious to know how you feel about me." Optimus replied as everyone including Sam spun around to see the glorious Prime standing there and very much alive!

Optimus and Ironhide's optics met, and the leader knew instantly what the other was thinking.

"Thank Primus, you're online." Ratchet replied.

"What happened to you?" Sideswipe asked.

"Barricade grabbed me, he had me prisoner in some underground place. He wanted me to be his mate; he was awful to me. It was such a nightmare; it really was." Optimus replied shivering.

"Did you...offline him?" Jolt asked.

"Yes, I did..." Optimus answered as Ratchet grabbed Optimus' servo.

"Medical bay NOW...!" Ratchet ordered.

Ratchet forced his leader into the medical bay to check him over. He learned Optimus had been drugged and about all the other terrible things. Ratchet gave Optimus some good energon, and then Ironhide came into the medical bay.

"Give us some time alone, doc..." Ironhide replied, as Ratchet narrowed his optics; but did it nonetheless.

Ironhide locked the door, then he went to Optimus smiling at him.

"Optimus, I think it's time we make this official; we've both been skirting over this. I want you plain and simple, It's not easy for this old bot. But..." Ironhide was silenced by Optimus; who was quick to get the weapons specialist onto his back.

Optimus slid his metal fingers into Ironhide's neck cables and wiring, and the sounds that erupted from Ironhide made him extremely excited.

"I think it's time our sparks did all the talking, don't you?" Optimus asked.

"Mmmmm are you offering to sparkmerge, Prime?" Hide asked.

Optimus didn't answer; he was always a bot of letting actions speak louder than words. Optimus' chest plates opened in the middle of mating with Ironhide, Ironhide's opened as if by cue as well. Optimus' spark needed this all the pain and loss it had endured for so many years, finally finding a mate after all those years of only knowing war. Ironhide cried out the second their sparks met and swirled wrapping around the other. Optimus moaned, as Ironhide got Optimus onto his back.

He watched Optimus arch up in passion, he looked so beautiful in the thralls of passion.

"I knew it, I knew you would look like this in real passion, I knew it and now you are mine." the voice replied; as his optics changed from bright blue to turning bright ruby red.

Optimus' optics widened at the voice, it wasn't Ironhide's voice any longer. Optimus shot up staring at Ironhide, who smiled slightly.

"What's wrong, Prime; you look like you've seen a ghost?"

"No, that's not possible; I killed you how are you inside of Ironhide?" Optimus demanded. "No, get out of my head, Barricade." Optimus growled, as Ironhide who now was inhabited by Barricade pulled the distraught Autobot into his servos.

"We will always be together I get the last laugh anyway; this is a completely eternal bond. If you try to sever it; then Ironhide dies too, and I go into another Autobot and it goes on and on." Barricade said.

"Unless what, what do you want in exchange to free Ironhide and the others?" Optimus asked.

"What I always wanted my ways of going about doing it may have been wrong, but I still wanted you and I still cared. I am a Con; I do things sneaky." Barricade said.

Optimus sighed, he was screwed no matter what he did. He had no choice he would sacrifice his happiness for his troops and the greater good, he always did.

Barricade saw the sadness in Optimus' optics, he reached for Optimus pulling him into his servos.

"Prime, Is it that bad to be mated to a Con?" Barricade asked as a single energon tear rolled down Prime's face.

"Very well, I will do as you wish; just do not harm my men." Optimus said. "What do I have to do?" he asked.

He handed Optimus a Jade stone, Optimus merely looked at it.

"Throw it onto the floor as the glitter swirls, give me your servos and I'll do the rest. We will be transported back to the ship when we were lying together on the berth." Barricade replied.

"Will I remember any of this?" Optimus asked.

"No, it didn't happen; you belong to me now. Like I said before you're mine; there is nothing you can do about it now." Barricade remarked, as Optimus made a sad keening sound.

"Very well, I will agree to your terms and stay with you; just no targeting my troops and friends." Optimus replied as he stared down at the jewel. "How did you manage to do this?" was all Optimus could ask.

"Megatron figured I might need a little edge over you to keep you." Barricade answered as all Optimus could do was nod.

Optimus just let the jewel or stone fall from his hand, it broke and as the glittery smoke swirled Barricade took his hands. They both disappeared leaving Ironhide there unconscious and completely unaware of the last events which happened.

**(The small ship with Optimus and Barricade)**

Optimus and Barricade were curled up together their chest plates open; and sparks curled up around each other.

Optimus onlined watched his sparkmate, running his fingers down Barricade's face.

"Where are we off too?" Optimus asked.

"Wherever your spark desires, there are lots of planets and other worlds. We can go to them all if you like." Barricade said as he and Optimus got up and headed to the control panel.

They sat down and Barricade punched in some numbers, he watched as Optimus sat beside him smiling; as he leaned inward and kissed him.

"Your choice, all you need do is lead and I'll follow." Optimus replied.

"Alright..."Barricade replied; as he hit the hyper drive and the ship completely disappeared out of sight.

Thus taking Optimus and Barricade on untamed; and wild adventures of a lifetime.

The end


End file.
